A Seeker's Family
by DnAPnK
Summary: Skywarp was sparked and nobody knows who the other creator is...Everything was meant to be a secret until the day fate decided to turn the tables around on the purple Seeker and his sparkling...
1. Chapter 1

**A Seeker's Family 1**

_What would you do if I were sparked with your child?_

It was one of those raids that were to lead the Decepticons into victory over the Autobots. However, like the many raids set out with the same goal, under the almighty leadership of Megatron, it ended in failure and a hasty retreat.

Starscream and his trine were following behind and not too far from their leader while Starscreamer complained how Megatron failed as a leader.

"Sceamer, have you ever thought of keeping that treacherous processor of yours under radar?" asked the black and purple seeker. "Or are you secretly masochistic?"

"Is there a glitch in your system, you slaghead?" retorted the trine leader as he kicked the other Seeker and made him lose balance in flying.

"Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed the dark Seeker putting a hand on his chassis as he regained balance and stopped midair.

"What? Are you starting to care for your paint job like one of those wretched Autobot twins?" snickered Starscream.

"None of your business," said Skywarp defensively as he started flying again to catch up to his trine.

"Screamer, leave him alone. You already got your fun from kicking him," said the calmer of the Seeker trine.

"Stop being so protective over him," said Starscream. "The others might think he's your weakness and that would be rather shameful."

"You fragger," whispered Skywarp as he glared at his trine leader before something hit him. Skywarp cried from agonized pain as the shot hit right at one of his wings and he was losing the ability to regain control from plummeting straight to the ground.

It was none other than the Autobot twins that spotted the three Seekers and engaged in shooting at them. Starscream stopped in his tracks thinking if he should help the falling Skywarp from his rather unreachable spot. However, he gave up on the idea as self preservation won him over and anyone can be replaced when they fell in the Decepticon army, it has always been that way.

"Aren't we going to help Skywarp? He might get killed if we don't help him," asked Thundercracker as he was hesitating between what he should do.

"Every Decepticon for themselves, Thundercracker," answered Starscream. "If you want to save him, be my guest but don't expect any help from me," as he pressed forward without falling behind.

Thundercracker stayed put as he watched his rather cold trine leader fly off. It was only until the sound of metal colliding with the ground that brought him out of his train of thought and he flew down to help his fellow Seeker.

Skywarp landed on the ground rather hard and he landed with his face hitting the ground first. The Autobot twins surrounded the fallen Seeker and told him to surrender, however Skywarp felt a stinging pain in his chassis and his body started to convulse on the ground from the pain.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Sideswipe as he looked at Skywarp convulsing with his hand on his chassis.

"I don't know but it could be a 'Con trick," replied the yellow twin.

"I surrender...please help me," pleaded Skywarp as he tried to reach out.

"Um...Sunny...I don't remember ever firing at his chest...Didn't we hit his wing or something...," asked Sideswipe as he noticed some energon seeping through Skywarp's torso armor.

"Get away from him," roared Thundercracker as he rushed to Skywarp's side from the air before Skywarp cried out from agonizing pain.

"TC...," cried Skywarp as he reached out for his trine mate while clutching to his chassis.

"We've got to get Ratchet...This doesn't look like a regular injury...," replied Sideswipe as his bad feeling deepened.

"I'm on it," replied Sunstreaker as he spoke in his comm link to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Warp...What is wrong?" asked Thundercracker as he approached his trine mate while being very wary of the two Autobots with their weapons pointed at them.

"Our...My...sparkling...," replied Skywarp as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence before his optics went offline.

"Warp...! Answer me...," said Thundercracker as his trine mate fell unconscious in his arms.

"What did you two idiots do?" said a rather pissed off Ratchet as he approached their location behind their Prime. "Oh Primus..._What _did you do...?"

"We didn't do anything this time...," answered Sunstreaker in their defence. "He came crashing down face first and for what we know...we shot at his wings not his torso..."

"He said something about a sparkling before he went...offline...," answered the red twin. "You've got to take a look at him..."

"Then get out of my way!" said the cranky medic as he approached the two Seekers.

"Who are you? His sparkmate or something?"

"Ugh...no...," replied the blue Seeker as he looked at the red and white medic.

"Then get out of my way," said Ratchet as he pushed the blue Seeker aside.

The blue Seeker landed on his aft and stared at the medic. He gave the Autobot commander a look of confusion and wondered what he was suppose to do.

"Rest assured, Ratchet will be able to help," reassured Optimus as he saw how worried Thundercracker was. "Your mate would be fine."

"We're only trine mates," replied the blue Seeker as his wariness subsided with a worried expression on his faceplate.

"But what he said before he lost consciousness really suggested otherwise...," interrupted Sideswipe. "You sure there's nothing between the two of you?"

The question shook him up a little before Ratchet interrupted the conversation.

* * *

><p>Thundercrack and Skywarp needs more love! So, I'm writting one for them!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Seeker's Family 2**

"We've got to get back to the base," interrupted Ratchet.

"Is everything alright with him?" asked Sideswipe looking rather worried.

"He went into stasis lock to protect and conserve energon for the sparkling he's carrying," replied Ratchet. "And do I look like I carry spare protoform on me?"

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" commanded Optimus as he transformed. "You're free to join us."

"Oh, you better come along because I'm not taking care of any sparkling while that hunk of...metal is recovering," said Ratchet as he glared at the blue Seeker.

"Guess I have no choice really...I've got nowhere to go...," replied the blue Seeker as he transformed and followed the others back to their base.

As the group approached the base, Optimus told the others not to worry. Prowl, Jazz, and Elita-One came to meet them as they followed their Prime to the medical bay.

"What's this? Are these two prisoner or something?" asked Elita as she saw the two Seekers.

"It's a long story," replied the Autobot commander. "To make a long story short, Skywarp is in stasis lock to protect his sparkling, and we brought him back here."

"Ratchet told us to bring him back," added Sunstreaker.

"And I presume you brought his sparkmate along too?" asked Jazz as he gave Thundercracker a suspicious look.

"We're not sparkmates," said Thundercracker defensively. "And stop looking at me like that. I'll hand over my weapons if it'll make you less wary."

"Please do," interrupted Prowl with a cold tone. "For security purposes, please deactivate your comm link as well."

Thundercracker did as he was told and waited for the Autobot medic to return. The wait was rather awkward until Wheeljack came running in with something in his arms while he interrupted the silence, "Sorry! Protoform coming through!"

"What do you think this is? A petting zoo?" questioned Ratchet as he stepped into the med bay with some equipment. "Get out of my med bay! Can't a medic get any work done around here?"

Every Autobot took the warning and stepped out of the med bay while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pulled Thundercracker along. Thundercracker did not object but his curiosity peeked and he asked while he was led to the recreation room.

"Is your medic...always this...aggressive?"

"Aggressive isn't really the right way to put it," replied the red twin. "He's more cranky from old age than aggressive."

"But he's a good mech. I'm sure your trine mate will be alright under his care," reassured Optimus.

"I wonder how the sparkling is doing," said Elita with a worried tone in her voice. "By chance, do you know who the other creator is?"

"I...I actually have no idea...," replied the blue Seeker before he stopped to think. 'Warp gets along with so many...Who knows who the other creator would be...'

"Well, I doubt it'd be Megatron," Sideswipe interrupting Thundercracker's train of thought.

"There isn't a high possibility but...," replied Prowl with an analytical tone.

"I doubt it...Megatron does like Seekers...Well...mostly Starscream...," answered Thundercracker. "Skywarp is too cowardly and stupid for him."

"Should you be insulting your mate like that?" questioned Jazz with a grin on his faceplate.

"Its not like he would know...and besides it's the truth...," said Thundercracker as he smiled to himself. 'He's also very cute...not that I'd say that out loud.'

"What are we to do with them though?" interrupted Sunstreaker.

"What do you mean, Sunstreaker?" asked Optimus.

"Well, we 'do' have a family of Decepticons on our base...Should we lock them all up in the brig or allocate them somewhere?"

"That is a very good question," responded Jazz looking at his Prime. "What are you going to do, Optimus?"

"I don't want to lock them up in the brig...especially not when a sparkling is involved," pondered Optimus. "And Thundercracker isn't causing us any harm..."

"He 'has' surrendered his weapons and his comm link," added Prowl. "However..."

"I've got nowhere to go back to...," said Thundercracker. "The Decepticon army isn't very fond of their soldiers returning back unscratched...especially from an enemy base...I'm really losing my touch with them..."

"Why not stay here," said Optimus. "Or perhaps we should see what Ratchet has to say about your trine mate and his sparkling."

"I like that suggestion," replied the blue Seeker as the thought of not going back to Megatron and the others had a greater appeal to him.

A message from Optimus' comm link got everyone's attention. Elita stared at her sparkmate and wondered if it was Ratchet.

"Ratchet says we're able to go back to the med bay," said Optimus. "It seems there's a few things he wants to tell us."

Once Thundercracker and the other Autobot officials and non-officials stepped back into the med bay, Ratchet was already standing by his office with a look of grimace on his faceplate.

"Is everything alright, Ratchet?" asked Elita getting a rather bad feeling.

"I can't say for sure until further diagnosis...," answered Ratchet with a sigh. "The Seeker is alright, I had to dislocate his wings from his body since he'll be needing new ones, and I fixed a few small glitches that 'your' fail of a medic decided to ignore."

"That must mean you did something with his logic processing, correct? That's his major glitch I'm worried about," said Thundercracker sounding a little too hopeful, but glad that everything was alright.

"Well, I think I'm starting to like you already, but he'll be fine. I overrode his stasis lock and he'll be awake in a few..."

"Ah...My processors...I fragging hate stasis lock...," groaned Skywarp as his optics came back online.

"Well, he's awake now," said Ratchet as he looked at the berth Skywarp was laying on.

"How are you feeling, Warp?" asked Thundercracked with some concern.

"I feel a little static but I'm good. How is our...I mean my sparkling," answered Skywarp as he caught his glossa.

"That's the second thing I wanted to talk about," said Ratchet with the same grimace expression on his faceplate once again. "I still need to run more thorough diagnostics, but there's a problem with your sparkling."

"What kind of problem?" asked Skywarp as he tried to absorb everything slowly.

"Your sparkling has severely damaged vocal processors...there is a very high chance it cannot be repaired either."

"So...you're saying the sparkling is glitched?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I can't say for sure, but from what I see so far, yes," sighed the medic as he observed Skywarp's reaction.

"My sparkling...can't...and won't be able to speak...," said Skywarp as he ran the medic's words through his processor.

"Are you alright, Warp?" Thundercracker asked as he approached his trine mate.

"No...no, I'm not alright...," replied Skywarp as he wanted to cry but for some odd reason he could not. "I want to cry at the moment...but I can't because I'm overwhelmed...Overwhelmed that the sparkling made it, TC...My sparkling made it here...," as Skywarp began to cry happy and overwhelmed energon tears. Thundercracker was right there to lend his trine mate his shoulder.

"Is the sparkling a mech or a femme?" interrupted Elita asking the question that has been bothering everyone bot in the med bay.

"A femme," replied Ratchet with a relieved smile that Skywarp did not go into stasis lock again from shock. "You still need to name your sparkling. So, what would it be?"

"Where is she?" asked the black and purple Seeker.

"She's right here," said Wheeljack's voice as he carried the Seeker sparkling in a thermal blanket towards Skywarp.

Skywarp dried his tears and held the recharging sparkling in his arms. The small Seeker slept peacefully in her creator's arms. Skywarp held the small violet and blue Seeker lovingly and stared at Thundercracker.

"What do you think her name should be?"

"I'm not her creator, you should name her," replied the blue Seeker as he reached out to touch the recharging sparkling. 'Zenith...Soar through the sky and fly further and higher than everyone else...'

"What would it be? We don't have all day, I still have to see how she's doing," said Ratchet has he ruined the quiet moment between Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"I think I'm going to name her...Zenith," said Skywarp as he smiled at his daughter lovingly while Thundercracker stared at him with a shocked expression on his faceplate before Skywarp's voice interrupted him, "What do you think, TC?"

"I think it's a beautiful name," replied the blue Seeker regaining his composure.

* * *

><p>And to the world, meet Zenith!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Seeker's Family 3**

"Zenith has to stay here for the night," Ratchet told the mechanisms in the med bay. "I'd like to make sure that all her systems are working properly."

"What about Skywarp?" asked the Autobot commander.

"He's discharged since nothing is wrong with him," replied the medic. "No flying."

"It's not like I can...," retorted the dark colored Seeker while he tried to speak as quietly as possible to not wake the recharging sparkling in his arms.

"No warping either," added Thundercracker. "Let your systems recalibrate. And it's not like we've got anywhere to go...especially with a sparkling."

"Correction, 'I' have nowhere to go, but it isn't the same with you,TC."

"Both of you are welcome to stay," interjected Optimus. "We can discuss the terms of your stay later."

"I've organized a recharge quarters for these two," said Jazz. "I don't want a sparkling living in the brigs."

"We'll place you under house arrest for the time being," added Prowl with his stern voice.

"I've taken the initiative to disconnect his comm link and his weapons, and a Seeker without wings cannot really do much since their balance would be greatly affected," said Ratchet as he figured Prowl was going to ask him that question.

"So, we are to remain in the quarters...Are we allowed to move around elsewhere?" asked Skywarp feeling a little dejected.

"It depends where you want to go?" replied Elita.

"If it's the med bay, you must be accompanied by one of our mechs," said Optimus knowingly. "But that is if Ratchet permits entry, of course."

"I'll let you and the ones on guard know when you can come visit, your sparkling would be needing a lot of  
>rest and the diagnostics can take a while to complete."<p>

"Your daughter is under good hands," reassured Jazz. "Ratchet always run full system diagnostics for every sparkling on this base when they come online."

"Every sparkling? There are others?" asked Skywarp with an expression of between being glad and happy.

"Yep, your daughter isn't alone," replied Sideswipe with a chuckle. "I'm sure when it's time, they'll be very happy to meet her."

"Let's discuss about this another time, I've got sparkling diagnostics to run and he needs his recharge 'now'," informed the medic as Skywarp's optics started to become dimmer.

"I'll escort them if you want," said Jazz with a friendly smile on his faceplate. "I can give you some pointers," as he winked at the Seekers.

Optimus dismissed everyone but ordered his second in command and the twins to report to his office. Prowl hid a grin for his sparkmate's enthusiasm and walked out of the med bay, with the twins following right behind him.

Jazz stayed behind and led the two Seekers to their allocated recharge quarters while having a conversation about taking care of sparkling femmes. Skywarp tried his best to fight off recharge and listen to the black and white mech. Thundercracker listened attentively and enjoyed the conservation until his curiosity got the better of him.

"You sound like you've taken care of many sparklings, do you have any of your own?"

"I've got two myself, a wonderful pair actually," replied the third in command smiling to himself as he thought of his sparkling.

"Are they twins?" asked a drowsy Skywarp.

"Yeah, they came online a few minutes apart," replied Jazz as he stopped in front of a recharge quarter. "You'll be staying in here, someone would be assigned to be on guard soon. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you...," replied the two Seekers.

"I'm Jazz," said the black and white mech with a warm smile. "Best of luck with your sparkling," before he watched the two enter their temporary quarters.

Bumblebee greeted Jazz as he was assigned to be the first to guard the two Seekers while they were under house arrest. Jazz filled the yellow mech in with what happened and Bumblebee did not question much.

"Is the newborn sparkling a femme or a mech?"

"A femme, a very beautiful one too despite the circumstance of not having functional vocal processors," replied Jazz with a saddened look on his faceplate.

"I'm sure Ratchet would be able to work something out for her," said the yellow mech sympathetically. "Does she have a name yet?"

"Zenith."

"Pretty name," replied Bumblebee with a smile. "At least Rhapsody has company now."

"Seems like it," said the other mech. "Well, I'll leave you to your duties and I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, see you later," said Bumblebee as he waved his goodbyes to Jazz before he stood guard in front of the recharge quarters.

* * *

><p>So, what waits for our little "family"?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Seeker's Family 4**

Thundercracker laid his trine mate down on the recharge berth before he sat by his side. The blue Seeker reached out to touch his helm causing Skywarp to lean in to the touch.

"You should rest, we can talk after," said Thundercracker as he smiled at his trine mate. Skywarp nodded and his optics slowly went offline for the impending recharge his systems needed.

Until Thundercracker was sure his trine mate was recharging he went to sit at the couch not too far from the berth. He thought for a few moments.

'I wonder why he named her Zenith...? It was as if he read my mind...,' and he looked back at the recharging mech and felt a little drowsy himself. After shuttering his optics a few times, he gave in to recharge as well.

While the Seekers were recharging, Ratchet began his system diagnostics for Zenith. While writing down a few things on his datapad, he noticed the once sleeping sparkling wake up and stared at the red and white medic.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," said the medic as he approached the sparkling's berth. "Let's see how your systems are doing," and he started running some diagnostics.

The small violet and blue Seeker stared at Ratchet as he walked back and forth around her. Everything seemed so interesting for the little Seeker, and she felt quite overwhelmed by the novelty. She sat up from her sleeping position and followed the Autobot medic as he carried on with his tasks with her optics. The medic appeared in her field of vision and petted her helm.

"Feeling hungry yet, little one?" asked Ratchet as he handed her an energon bottle.

Zenith instinctively took the bottle and stared at it, and looked back up at the red and white mech. The small Seeker felt an empty feeling in her systems and began drinking her energon drink. Ratchet wrote a few things down on his datapad before he watched the Seeker drink her energon, until something caught his attention on his diagnostic computers around the sparkling Seeker.

"Optimus, you must come see this and bring the Seekers with you," said Ratchet through his comm link in a very serious tone.

"What's the matter, Ratchet? Is there something wrong with the sparkling?" replied Optimus from their comm link.

"Just come here quick...You have to see this for yourself. And make sure you get the Seekers as well," reminded Ratchet before he close he link he had with his Prime. Ratchet walked closer to the smiling sparkling as she held the empty energon bottle with a satisfied expression on her faceplate. Ratchet grinned at how cute the display was, before Wheeljack entered the med bay.

"Brought you some energon," said the engineer knowing very well the medic forgot about consuming some energon.

"Thank you Jack," said the medic as he took his energon cube from the engineer and gave his sparkmate a kiss.

"You're welcome," replied Wheeljack with a smile. "How is she doing?"

"You have to come take a look at this," answered the medic as he drank his energon quickly and led the engineer to the diagnostic computers around Zenith.

Zenith stared at the mech with curiosity while Wheeljack walked by her berth with Ratchet. Wheeljack smiled at the small Seeker in response as he looked at what Ratchet wanted to show him.

"She's so cute...I'd like to have one myself...," said Wheeljack as he felt warm and happy for a moment and gave up on the thought.

"We can have one of our own," replied Ratchet. "I don't mind having a sparkling of own..."

"One day, we will be able to, perhaps when the war is over," said Wheeljack voicing one of his concerns. "So, what is it you wanted me to see?"

"Here are some of Zenith's diagnostic results," answered the medic in a more serious tone, bringing Wheeljack's attention to the computers. "She's one healthy femme, but look at the results for speed and efficiency of her processors and systems."

"Wow...No kidding...," said Wheeljack as he analyzed the results for himself. "She can make a huge difference to this war depending on which sides she joins...," as he stared at Zenith.

Before Ratchet was able to reply, Optimus and the others entered the med bay. Skywarp was wide awake and he had a very worried expression on his faceplate.

"Is something the matter with Zenith?" asked Prowl as he looked at Ratchet.

"You must have discovered some more glitches, didn't you," said Skywarp as he was prepared for whatever the Autobot medic had to offer.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't."

"Oh...then what's wrong?" asked Optimus with a relieved tone.

* * *

><p>So what did Ratchet find?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Seeker's Family 5**

"Take a look at this," said Ratchet as he pointed at the screen of the diagnostic computers.

Prowl was the first to approach closer to analyze the information provided by the results. His optics widened and caused Optimus to walk closer as well.

Skywarp stood there with a wary expression debating whether he should approach the diagnostic computers as well. Thundercracker took the initiative to see the results for his trine mate. When Thundercracker got close enough to see the results, he too had an expression of shock on his faceplate.

"Oh Primus," said Prowl being the first to break the deadly silence. "Your daughter..."

"What about her?" asked Skywarp as the suspense was becoming rather unbearable.

"She's going to be an outstanding femme when she grows up,"'complimented Wheeljack.

"What do you mean?" asked Skywarp as he tried to understand what the engineer meant.

"Your daughter has a processor almost on par with Prowl," said Ratchet. "And our tactician has one of the fastest processors on our base."

"She can outsmart Screamer," added Thundercracker as he knew very well what the medic said did not make any sense to his purple trine mate.

"That's one fast processor...," said Skywarp as he blinked at the new fact. "Is there anything else you want to surprise me with?"

"Do Seekers have high frequency hearing?" questioned the medic.

"Our audio processor can process high frequency sounds," answered Thundercracker. "Why does that matter?"

"Her vocal processors may be permanently damage, but high frequency sounds that are above what our audio can process can be detected from the results I have here," explained Ratchet.

"You're saying her vocal processors produce high frequency sounds?" asked Thundercracker.

"That means she can talk!" responded an overwhelmed Skuwarp.

"Yes...but only on high frequencies and it can be quite damaging if our audio receptors aren't fine toned," said Ratchet.

"That means if she ever cries...She can burst our audio receptors, I presume," said Prowl as he stared at Zenith who was staring at everyone in the room with curiosity.

"Even our receptors?" asked Skywarp as he was worried at how seriously damaging this news was.

"Yes, unfortunate for us and not so much for you since you're both Seekers...and fighter jets," replied Ratchet with concern.

"I'm sure there's something that can he done...," said Optimus.

"We've got two options...," began Ratchet.

"Which are?" questioned Skywarp rather impatiently.

"We either remove her vocal processors," said Ratchet. "Or we fine tone our audio receptors, but that'll take a lot of time and I have no idea when she'll cry..."

"So, it's a race against time...," responded Thundercracker.

"There is only so much I can do," said Ratchet with a little frustration. "Sparklings are unpredictable mechanisms and I have no control to what they do."

The room fell silent and Zenith kept staring at the other mechanisms in the room with awe. Almost as if she understood the concerns the others had for her, she began to tap on her energon bottle to get their attention. Thundercracker being the closet looked over seeing the small Seeker trying to reach out to him. The blue Seeker picked her out of the berth and held her close to his body. The sparkling began tapping once again when her miniature blue hands came in contact with his blue armor. Thundercracker originally thought of the gesture to be rather cute while he tried to pay attention to the others discuss what to do with the new information. However after a little while, the tapping did not cease. As the others continued talking, Thundercracker decided to ignore them and pay attention to the tapping on his torso armor.

"Um...I think she figured out a way to communicate with us as we figure a way out of our problem," interrupted the blue Seeker as Zenith finally stopped her tapping and smiled at the others.

"Aw...She looks so cute...," replied Skywarp. "Want to come to daddy?"

Zenith nodded and reached out to the mech who she felt a strong bond to. She blinked her optics a few times as she looked at Thundercracker as if asking for permission.

"She seems to be quite attached to you," pointed out Optimus as he smiled behind his mask as he watched Thundercracker hand Zenith over to his trine mate.

"I guess but it could be because we're all Seekers," said Thundercracker as he laughed nervously.

"So, what is this method you speak of?" asked Prowl with a grin on his faceplate.

"Morris' Code," replied Thundercracker. "I don't know how she knows...but she taps on things until she gets your attention...Perhaps we can teach her that while we figure out something?"

"That sonde like a very good plan," suggested Wheeljack. "It'll give us some time to work on enhancing our audio receptors while she focuses her time learning something new."

"But she needs to be with someone all the time...What would happen when we have the meeting about the terms of their stay?" questioned Prowl as he liked how things were going.

"Perhaps we can take her with us?" asked Skywarp enthusiastically as Zenith snuggled in her creators arms.

"If you really think about it, we're gaining a lot more than the Decepticons," pointed out Bumblebee as he stood at the med bay's waiting area while everything happened in front of his optics.

"That's very true," agreed the Autobot tactician as he processed everything. "But...We have no guarantees to anything..."

"How about we discuss in detail another time," suggested Skywarp. "Zenith seems to be getting sleepy again," as he held Zenith close to his body.

"Agreed," said Optimus. "A sparkling needs plenty of rest and I think we've been overwhelmed enough for this day. How about we pick this up tomorrow?"

"I have no objections," said the purple Seeker as he held the drowsy sparkling. "Is she allowed to leave the med bay? I'd like to stay with her."

"She can go with you for the night but she has to come back in the morning, since there are still some diagnostics I'd like to run for her and she needs her sparkling antivirus programs installed as soon as possible. Make sure to feed her before coming back here," said the medic as he handed Skywarp an energon bottle.

"Thank you," replied Skywarp as he took the energon bottle from the red and white medic.

Thundercracker decided to take the energon bottle into his custody to facilitate Skywarp as he held the drowsy Zenith in his arms. Bumblebee was asked to escort the two Seekers back to their temporary recharge quarters until further notice. On the way back to the quarters, Bumblebee asked them a few questions.

"How are you two feeling at becoming fathers?"

"I'm not her father," answered Thundercracker.

"Oh...sorry..."

"Well...I'm overwhelmed," replied Skywarp with an expression of happiness on his faceplate. "I'm so glad Zenith made it despite the circumstances..."

"What kind of circumstances? I know it isn't my place to question but...I'm rather curious...," responded Bumblebee.

"Being born in a middle of a war...Being born defective and glitched...Having irresponsible creators...Not ever being recognized by her father...," began Skywarp as he stared at the sleeping sparkling. "Well, I'm just glad she made it..."

"I see...I'm glad everything is alright with the both of you...Here you are," said Bumblebee as he stood by the door of the recharge quarters. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask either me or the next mech on guard duty."

"Thank you," said the Seekers as they entered the quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Seeker's Family 6**

As the two Seekers stepped into the recharge quarters, Skywarp took the sleeping sparkling to the berth. Thundercracker stood and watched as his trine mate took extra caution with laying Zenith on the berth. After placing Zenith on the berth, Skywarp sat by the bed and petted his daughter's helm.

"I'm really happy you made it," whispered Skywarp as he placed a kiss on his daughter's miniature cheek. Zenith kept her state of recharge and a rather happy expression on her faceplate.

From where Thundercracked was standing, these gestures were rather strange and odd. Thundercracker had never seen his purple trine mate this quiet and undisturbed by silence before. As odd as it may be, Thundercracker was enjoying his time of peace and quiet. The blue Seeker was brought back to reality when Skywarp called out his name.

"Would you like to sleep in the berth for a while?" asked Skywarp as he got his trine mate's attention.

"No...it's alright. You should get some recharge," replied Thundercracker. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now," said Skywarp. "I'd like to talk to you..."

"Something the matter?"

"What should we do from here onwards? I'm scared," said the purple Seeker as he avoided his trine mate's gaze.

"What are you afraid of? The other mech finding out?" asked Thundercracker.

"There's that too...but I'm mostly afraid of what Megatron would do if he knows of Zenith's existence," replied Skywarp with a worried tone in his voice.

"Well he'd mostly want to exploit her for her high frequency vocal processors...but we're always short on good energon and sparklings need proper energon nourishment...," said the blue Seeker as he stated his worries. "And you know how the others are...Not very willing with sharing..."

"I don't want her to be used as a weapon...She's too cute...," said Skywarp as he petted his daughter's helm.

"Yeah...She is," agreed Thundercracker. "How long have you been hiding it from everyone? Even I didn't notice."

"For about several months I guess...Just enough to not die with her spark still inside of me," replied the purple Seeker with a smile.

"So...Who's the other creator?" asked Thundercracker as he looked away from his trine mate.

"To tell you the truth...I don't have a clue...," replied Skywarp.

"How is it that you don't know who you interfaced with?"

"I've never interfaced with anyone...," retorted Skywarp. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The expression on the blue Seeker's faceplate was somewhere on the border of being shock and amused. When he was about to recollect himself he answered, "I'm just surprised...That's all...Then when did you find out you were sparked?"

"About a few months after that party...," replied Skywarp trying to remember.

"What party?" asked the blue trine mate.

"The time when we had a successful energon raid...and it was all high grade too...," said the purple Seeker. "Something might have happened there...And I don't remember a thing..."

"That means her creator can be anyone in the Decepticon army...," said Thundercracker as he recalled the "party" his trine mate spoke about. "Everyone was so intoxicated on high grade that day..."

"TC...I don't think it really matters anymore...She doesn't have to know who her other creator is...Especially if he isn't going to acknowledge her as his own...," said Skywarp with a rather bitter expression. "She's my daughter."

"I just want to know...She could be my daughter too...," said Thundercracker as he looked away from his trine mate and whispered the latter.

"You'll always be her uncle, no doubt about that," replied Skywarp as he showed no sign of hearing what Thundercracker said.

"I think we should get some rest," the blue Seeker said as he noticed his trine mate's optics dimming out. "You should rest more since the last recharge didn't really last long."

"Yeah...That's a good idea...I'm going to sleep on the berth for tonight, you can have it for tomorrow," said the purple Seeker as he walked towards the berth.

"Sure, good night Warp."

"Night, TC..."

* * *

><p>Aw...Wasn't that cute? Happy Readings!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A Seeker's Family 7**

Thundercracker woke up feeling continuous tapping on his cockpit. As the blue Seeker looked up with online optics he saw the small Seeker tapping on his cockpit with their miniature hands. She had a depressed look on her face and it worried the blue Seeker.

"What's wrong Zenith," Thundercracker asked with concern.

The sparkling resting on his torso armor stopped tapping and started pointing to things. Thundercracker looked at the direction where the sparkling pointed. Scanning the room, he noticed the energon bottle near the berth side table.

"You're hungry aren't you?" said the blue Seeker looking straight into Zenith's dazzling red optics. Zenith nodded vigorously and smiled. Thundercracker could not but smile right back and decided to answer Zenith's call to retrieve the energon bottle.

As the blue Seeker walked towards the berth side table, he made as little noise as possible. Zenith cooperated and stopped her tapping for their cause. Skywarp was still in deep recharge and the other two did not want to disturb the recovering Seeker. Thundercracker successfully retrieved the energon bottle and the thermal blanket. With the items in his hands, he walked back to the couch and sat down, Zenith waited with anticipation.

"Here you go, Zenith," said Thundercracked as he held out the energon bottle to Zenith. "Remember to not drink too quickly."

Zenith nodded and held the energon bottle to her mouth and started drinking. Thundercracker stared at the little Seeker as she drank her energon and whispered, "I wonder who your other creator is...How I wish you're my sparkling...," as he petted Zenith's helm. Zenith looked up from time to time and smiled at the blue Seeker, it warmed Thundercracker's spark whenever he held the smiling sparkling.

Once she finished her energon drink she held on to it and stared up at Thundercracker. Thundercracker took the energon bottle and placed it on the table in front of the couch. Zenith kept staring at the blue Seeker and attempted to touch his faceplate. Thundercracker decided to lean into the touches and started playing with the Seeker sparkling in his arms. The two Seekers had a lot of fun playing when suddenly Zenith made a face.

"What's wrong Zenith?" asked Thundercracker before he found out Zenith had a system upset and purged on his torso armor. Thundercracked made a face of disgust and he suddenly felt a pang of sadness in his spark before Zenith began crying.

Sunstreaker replaced Bumblebee for guard duty until he felt his audio receptor started acting funny. Before he was able to contact anyone, his audio receptors burst and he felt the stinging pain. Unable to hear anything, he immediately grabbed the closet Autobot and told them rather loudly to bring Ratchet to the Seeker's recharge quarters.

While Sunstreaker was getting almost everyone's attention, Thundercracker tried to calm the crying sparkling in his arms. After several attempts to sooth the crying sparkling, he gave up and decided to wake the sleeping Skywarp.

"Stop sleeping the world away, Warp," said Thundercracker as he shook Skywarp rather roughly to get the dark Seeker awake.

"What do you want...Can't a Seeker get some recharge around here?" declared Skywarp as his optics went online and he was rather annoyed.

"Your daughter is crying...Is recharge more important than your daughter?" asked Thundercracker as he glared at his trine mate.

"Oh no, what happened?" replied Skywarp as he heard Zenith crying her optics out. Thundercracker handed Zenith over to Skywarp.

"She had a system upset,"' replied Thundercracker. "And she purged on me...Perhaps she's crying because she feels bad..."

"Aw...It's okay...System purges are normal...Don't cry Zenith," cooed Skywarp as he attempted to cheer up his daughter. However, Zenith kept crying and hugged on to Skuwarp.

"Perhaps you should go wash up. I'll try to get her to stop crying," Skywarp told his trine mate. "She might be crying because she can see the energon remains on your body."

"Good idea...Hope she'd stop crying...," replied Thundercracker as he walked towards the wash rack.

Skywarp continued his attempt to stop his daughter from crying. Zenith hugged on to him tightly with her little arms and it seems that Skywarp's attempt did not end in vain. Zenith stopped crying and started to relax in Skywarp's arms and untangled herself from her father's neck. As she relaxed, she stared up at her father with teary eyes.

"It's alright, Zenith...Papa didn't mean to make you feel bad," said Skywarp as he wiped the tears away from his daughter's optics. As he dried the tears, Zenith smiled at him and she reached out to his face to kiss his faceplate.

"What's up with the blush Warp?" asked Thundercracker as he stepped out of the wash rack.

"She just kissed me," replied the dark Seeker as he stared at his trine mate with a smiling sparkling in his arms.

"That's not fair...What about me?" Thundercracker said as he playfully pouted.

Zenith was giggling to herself when she felt the jealousy coming from the blue Seeker. She reached out to him as well and planted a kiss on his faceplate as well.

"Did you see that?" asked Skywarp in shock.

* * *

><p>What did they see? Happy Readings!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A Seeker's Family 8**

"Alright, what happened?" asked Ratchet as he entered the recharge quarters and stared at two astounded Seekers.

"I think she had a system upset a while ago," replied Thundercracker as he held on to the little Seeker. "She cried for quite a bit..."

"She cried?" asked Ratchet as he stepped forward to examine the sparkling and run a quick scan while he was there. "That might explain the rowdiness coming from Sunstreaker."

"And I think she can teleport...," added Skywarp. "Are sparklings even able to learn that so quickly?"

"Your daughter isn't a regular sparkling...With processors like hers and having a parent who has the teleportation ability...I'm just surprised she was able to pick it so quickly...too quickly...," explained Ratchet as Thundercracker handed Zenith to him. "Good morning."

Zenith stayed quietly still when she was handed over to the Autobot medic. The medic greeted her and she responded with a smile on her faceplate and a little uncoordinated waving gesture.

"When did you discover she was able to teleport?" asked Ratchet as he ran several quick scans on the sparkling.

"I woke up this morning with her tapping on my armor for her breakfast," said Thundercracker as he realized something. "And she calmed down from her system upset she teleported into my arms to give me a kiss..."

"How cute," chuckled the Autobot medic as he stared at Zenith who was sitting quietly in his arms. "Everything is alright with her, she might be a little hungry. You can use that energon dispenser on that wall, but make sure she doesn't drink it quickly."

"Alright," said Skywarp as stared at his daughter staying very still in the medic's arms. "She seems to really like you."

The medic lightly laughed and handed Zenith back to Thundercracker before he said, "She's very well behaved I have to say. I'm sure she likes me because she's exposed to me the most other than to you two."

"Is there anyone on this base we should watch out for with Zenith?" asked Thundercracker as he smiled inwardly as Zenith smiled at him as she stayed in his arms.

"The twins mostly...They can sometimes be a bad example to sparklings," Ratchet said after a moment of thought.

"Sorry to ruin your conversation...When will I be able to get my wings back...?" asked Skywarp as he took a seat on the berth. "I feel naked and exposed without them..."

"I need to fix the dents and see if they're still functional for you to use," replied Ratchet with a serious tone. "I'd say maybe until later this evening I'll be able to reattach them on you if everything is functional."

"That's good to hear...," replied the dark Seeker feeling at ease. "It's hard to walk and stand properly..."

"Losing your center of balance is hard, but I'm sure you'll get use to it very soon," answered the medic. "I'll be going now since you daughter burst Sunstreaker's audio receptor with her high pitch crying."

"About that...How do we control her crying...I mean we're alright with it since we can handle it...but the others near this recharge quarters can't...," Thundercracker stating his worries. "She might keep your med bay rather busy with so many audio receptors bursting..."

"Make sure to pay attention to her facial expressions...That's all I can tell you since Wheeljack and I still need to figure out what to do about her high frequency tones."

"What can we do though? There's nothing here to keep her occupied and we're still under house arrest until further notice," said Thundercracker as he held the quiet sparkling in his arms.

"I'm sure we can find something for her to do," reassured Skywarp with a grin. "I can work something out for her to do."

"That worries me...," said Thundercracker as he stared at the grinning Skuwarp.

"Well, I'll come back in a little while to check on her...I'll get her some toys from the playroom," replied Ratchet with a chuckle as he walked out.

"Thank you...Ratchet?" answered Thundercracker as he tried to recall the medic's name.

"You got it right," replied the medic as he walked out and took Sunstreaker with him to the med bay.

After the medical officer left, Thundercracker stared down at the sparkling and sighed. Zenith feeling the blue Seeker's breath on her helm and looked up staring straight at the other Seeker. Skywarp finding this all too cute with Thundercracker's worried look and Zenith's display of cute innocence, he decided to relieve Thundercracker of his worries with calling out to his daughter.

"Zenith, come to daddy," stretching his arms in a welcoming fashion.

Zenith gave the blue Seeker a look, as if silently asking for permission. Thundercracker smiled and brought Zenith to her father. Zenith smiled as her father welcomed her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"So...what do you plan to do to keep her occupied?" asked Thundercracker as he stared at the display of Skywarp's love.

"I was thinking if you remember how to sign," replied Skywarp with a warm smile. "I don't remember much of the Seeker sign language...I haven't used it for a long time..."

"You want to teach her to sign? That sounds like a good idea," said as Thundercracker walked towards the pair.

Skywarp placed his daughter on the berth and sat down on the floor. Zenith stared in curiosity as to what her creator was doing. Thundercracker took a pillow that was laying around the berth and handed it to his trine mate. Skywarp took the pillow and Thundercracker followed suite sitting down on the floor. Zenith kept staring and decided she wanted to be with her creator, and she started crawling towards Skywarp.

"No no, Zenith," said Skywarp halting the sparkling's crawling. "Daddy wants to show you something, so stay seated...Okay?"

As if Zenith understood, she stopped crawling and kept staring at her creator. Skywarp smiled and petted her helm before he proceeded with his plan of showing her how to sign.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the favourites! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with things for an upcoming anime convention! So stressful! I'm so sorry once again! Happy readings!<p> 


End file.
